


Sad

by RadarsTeddyBear



Series: Ducktober 2018 [27]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fictober, Gen, Mourning, platonic, prompt: shoulder to cry on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadarsTeddyBear/pseuds/RadarsTeddyBear
Summary: Webby's missing Lena.





	Sad

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ["Shoulder to Cry On"](http://radarsteddybear.tumblr.com/post/169006603389/whumpreads-i-dont-draw-but-ive-been-thinking).

Webby sighed as she listlessly drew in the dirt with a stick in the backyard.  She was feeling lonely today. The nephews were great to have around--well, they were more than great, actually--but they alone couldn’t fill up her heart, and the hole inside it felt especially big.

Webby looked at the ground and found that she had drawn two stick figures.  Webby smiled as she added a bob to the shorter one and a swoop of hair to the taller one.  But then the figures blurred behind a sheen of water and Webby dropped the stick to bury her face in her hands.

“Webby!” Dewey’s voice called.  “Webby, are you out here?”

Webby took a deep breath and wiped her face.  “Yeah, I’m over here!”

Dewey ran over and slid to a stop in front of her.  “Hey, Webby, do you want to---hey, are you ok?”

“Yeah,” Webby said, trying to remember Louie’s lessons on lying.  But Dewey didn’t look convinced, and she sighed. “No.”

Dewey glanced over at the picture Webby had drawn in the dirt.  “Ohhhhhhhh.” He thought for a minute. “Do you want to...do something?  Get your mind off of things?”

Webby shook her head.  “No. I don’t think so.”

“Ok.”  Dewey sat down next to her.  “Would it help if I stuck around?”

Webby drew a shaky breath.  “Yeah,” she said. “I think it would.”

Dewey scooted closer and put his arm around her.  Webby put her head on his shoulder and allowed herself to be sad for a little while.  But somehow, with Dewey there and knowing that the rest of her family was nearby in the Manor and at the Money Bin and in the houseboat, things weren’t so bad.


End file.
